D
is the 9th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 32. Synopsis The group reaches Pastoria City, where missy wants to challenge Gym Leader Crasher Wake. Being told that she needs one more Pokémon to face Crasher Wake, she and the boys take a train to the Great Marsh, on an adventurous safari to catch a Pokémon. However, it turns out to be much more difficult than she thought. Chapter Plot Diamond looks through the binoculars, and sees a Pokémon. However, the binoculars close, as Diamond has to pay up to watch through. Still, Diamond isn't worried, since he has some allowance. Pearl comes to him, and tells they can make their performance. The two go down the stairs, and tell each other about train travelling. Diamond is pleased they can take the Marsh Train, which will leave in 13:30, and claims they *trained* themselves to be on time. They meet up with missy, and enter the train, which leaves the station. The group looks through the window, amazed by the view of the swamp, named Pastoria Great Marsh, as they go to Pastoria City. Pearl states they have to travel by train, instead of taking the route on foot. Missy asks if that is unusual, since she has to take a car to visit her mansion, to which Pearl bashes his head. Pearl is displeased, since they are taking the train because missy had interest in it. In fact, she wants to battle in Pastoria City Gym, considering she did defeat Roark, Gardenia and Maylene. They went to the Gym, where they encountered its Gym Leader, who had been doing squats, and became pleased to hear missy wanted to challenge him. The Gym Leader wanted to accept her challenge, but his sailors covered his face, since he wasn't wearing his mask. The sailors took him away, and one of them told that Gym Leader Crasher Wake was a powerful trainer, and it could be quite difficult for her to take him on. Missy showed Empoleon and Ponyta, to which the sailor noted they didn't look weak. They soon heard Crasher Wake, who was wearing his mask, that he was a Water-type specialist, "the torrential masked master, who neutralized everything that got in his way with 'water'". Diamond noted that was the man they just encountered, but the sailor attempted to deny that. Missy understood that she needed to catch a Grass-type Pokémon to counter his Water-type Pokémon. The sailor confirmed, and asked of her to do that before challenging Crasher Wake. It is why missy wanted the boys to come with her to Pastoria Great Marsh to find such a Pokémon, while the sailor argued with Crasher Wake about not wearing the mask. In the present, the group has reached their final destination: the great marsh, which has many rare Pokémon. It is said that Pastoria City was built to protect the swamp, which is also known for Pokémon Safari. The trio wears rubber suits, as they go to participate in the safari. Missy tells she wants to find the area, which can be found by looking through the binoculars at the observatory. The two walk into the swamp water, and soon see a rustling among the grass. A Skorupi appears, so missy throws the Safari Ball. However, Skorupi resists the ball and dives into the water, displeasing missy that she failed to catch it. Pearl notes this is her first time to catch a wild Pokémon, after all. He explains they have to be careful about preserving the 30 Safari Balls they have been given, for the safari ends once they spend all of those Balls. Another Pokémon appears, so Pearl has missy attempt to distract it first. Missy throws some food, distracting the Budew, then throws the Safari Ball to catch it. Much to her sadness, Budew escapes the Safari Ball. Pearl yells at missy, stating that she shouldn't feel discouraged for failing. Missy attempts to catch a Marill, a Hoothoot and a Barboach, but fails. Pearl admits this is quite hard, but believes the trick is to throw the food and mud at the same time. Missy panics, as she got some mud in her eyes, to which Pearl equips her with some goggles. Diamond feels pity for missy, and Pearl feels the same, since she is sad she can't catch a Pokémon, even after trying so hard. The trio has three Safari Balls left, and missy states she wants to catch any Grass-type Pokémon. By accident, missy wanders into the mud. Pearl and Diamond go to help her, but get stuck in the mud, too. Diamond realizes none of them can get out, and feels they are sinking deeper the more they struggle. Missy becomes terrified, but Pearl calms her down, stating they may have bigger problems if a Pokémon attacks them like this. The trio thinks of standing still, but they can still be targeted by other Pokémon, like a plant-like Pokémon. He states something like that can be common around here - a leaf potrudes from the grass, and a Pokémon appears to attack Chatler and Lax. At the Gym, a sailor looks at Crasher Wake, who is tidying up the Gym for the challengers. He has water pour in, and asks for some barges. Crasher Wake continues cleaning, and hums a tune, while his mask is lying behind him. Debuts Character *Crasher Wake Pokémon *Skorupi *Carnivine *Crasher Wake's Gyarados *Crasher Wake's Quagsire *Crasher Wake's Floatzel Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 32 chapters